Twin Allowance Limits
by XxMichyBabyxX
Summary: AtobeXOC Syuusuke's sister goes to Rikkaidai, and she may be a cheerleader, but when it comes to cheering in the match between Seigaku and Rikkaidai, she says a big no. Well, says a big no, and manages to snag a few kisses from a certain diva. But there's only so much affection Syuusuke will allow the diva to give her.
1. Chapter 1

"Rikkaidai! Rikkaidai! Rikkaidai!" It echoed across the courts, loud and cheerful as was the job of any cheerleaders. Well, it could have been louder, surely, but I couldn't bring myself to join in with the rest of them. I had known when I joined that something like this might happen, but I had just dismissed the thought as something that could be dealt with later. Unfortunately for me, it was later.

"Tsiyuki! Cheer!" The blonde girl next to me hissed in my direction, angry emerald eyes practically threatening death. However, I wasn't affected by her annoying complaints. She'd been doing the same thing for the past ten minutes, and if there was anything Yazu Zakodu was not, it was frightening. If anything she was one of those spoiled poodles the rich women carried in movies, decked out in pink tutus and tiaras. That sounded about right.

"I'm not cheering in this one, Zakodu. I told you that the last twelve times." I rolled my eyes at her, tugging a bit at the short hem on the bumblebee colored uniform. It consisted of a sunshine yellow dress with black stripes going across, and a pair of white boots with two little tufts of fur dangling from the front. Our hair had to be pulled up with a yellow ponytail aswell. Not to mention the obnoxious yellow and black pompoms.

"CHEER!" The blonde growled, turned back to the game and forcing an irate smile, "Rikkaidai! Rikkaidai! Rikkaidai!"

"My twin brother is on that team, Zakodu. I'm not going to cheer for the opposing team, so get over it." I rolled my eyes at her once again.

"Eh? One of our cheerleaders is going on strike? During the finals?"

I turned to face the voice behind me, and came face to face with Akaya Kirihara. He wasn't bad in the looks department, with his seaweed-styled black hair and the jade color of his almond-shaped eyes, but his personality left much to be desired, that was for sure. Not to mention he was younger than me.

"I warned them about this when I joined the team. When it comes to Seigaku, I'm not cheering against them." I shrugged. The 'Demon of the Courts' may have scared most, but I was a Fuji, and not much scared me.

"And why is that?" He questioned.

"Kirihara, her brother is Syuusuke Fuji. They're actually twins. It's not surprising that she would choose not to cheer against him and the team he cares for." Renji interjected. I nodded to indicate that he was right.

"What a waste! And that uniform looks so cute on her too!" Kirihara snickered. I narrowed my eyes in return and promptly hurled my pompom at him. It smacked him in the eye, and I was once again proud of my aiming skills. "HEY! What was that for?"

"I hate this uniform. I feel like a bumblebee!" I growled. A chuckle echoed behind us just as an arm snaked itself around my waste. My eye twitched when I recognized the familiar low baritone.

"You definitely are a Fuji, that's for sure. But ore-sama must agree with Kirihara. That uniform does look fantastic on you, Tsiyu-chan." I narrowed my eyes immediately into the cobalt orbs to my right, animosity showing clearly through, I'm sure.

"Atobe... Get off of me."

I saw the shocked looks on the faces of the Rikkaidai team members, and rolled my eyes. It was like they had never seen a girl turn down a guy before. Then again, as far as I knew I was the only girl who had ever turned Keigo Atobe down, but the jerk deserved it. He was an arrogant prick, that was for sure.

"Always so cruel to me. But I guess that is what attracts me to you, Tsiyu-chan." The diva sighed, pulling me closer nonetheless.

"Atobe." I growled, but after locking eyes with him and seeing the warm look hiding underneath the arrogance, I sighed. "How do you always find me?"

"That uniform does stick out, you know. Besides, a blue-eyed beauty like you stands out, even in a crowd this size." He chuckled, amused that my face had gained a light dusting of pink to my cheeks.

"H-Hey! Atobe, get away from our cheerleaders! Go eat some caviar or something!" Kirihara growled, finally seeming to come into his senses again.

"Ore-sama can talk to whomever he wants, Kirihara. It would do you well to remember that." Atobe's reply was icy, as was the threat in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Atobe, just go away, please?" A light tone of desperation was lacing my tone, seeing that the rest of my squad had halted to stare wide-eyed at us as well.

"Fine. I will see you after the match, Tsiyu-chan. I'll be cheering for Seigaku, extra for you. So cheer for Rikkaidai, they'll need luck to win more then doubles 2." He chuckled, leaning down to plant a quick kiss to my cheek.

"J-Just go away already!" I growled, pushing him away from me. My cheeks were burning, but I pursed my lips and pushed the taller boy a few feet away, then returned to my spot. "You arrogant prick!" He smirked at me, winking before walking away toward the stands.

"Heh, Atobe's got a girlfriend? Now that is surprising." Kirihara chuckled. "What's more surprising is that you aren't a rich little princess. Hmm... must have slipped something in his drink." I growled at him as he headed down to his teams benches.

"Cocky little brat." Was my murmured insult as I grabbed my pompom from where he'd been standing. I may have hated the thing, but I didn't want to pay for a new one if someone stepped on it.

"You're supposed to be cheering for Rikkaidai, not Seigaku!" Yazu's voice cut through again a few moments later, and I groaned, rolling my eyes. I opened my mouth to tell her off for the twentieth time, but someone else beat me to it.

"Do the world a favor, and shut up for once in your life!" Turning to face the new voice, I smiled at seeing my best friend, Minako standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, Ootori." Yazu hissed. Minako's dark eyes glared into Yazu's brown ones as she let out a snort.

"You act as if I care what you think, Zakodu!" Minako laughed. Yazu growled, but turned back to her cheering with her nose in the air. I simply smirked, and turned back to my brunette friend.

"Thanks, Minako-chan. She wouldn't listen to me." I laughed. She shrugged.

"It was nothing. Just putting a dog in her place is all." I bit back a laugh, and smiled at her.

* * *

Minako's chuckle brought me out of my glaring at Atobe's form a few minutes later.

"It's weird to see the 'Ice Emperor' pouting like that. Who knew it would happen because you wouldn't let him stare at your legs?" She mused.

I snickered, "Well, the pervert shouldn't have been eyeing them, and I wouldn't have made you stand in front of me."

"True." She laughed.

"Tsiyuki!"

_Hmm?_ I wondered, turning in the direction of my voice behind me. I smiled when I caught sight of the brown haired duo standing there. One was a taller woman with shoulder length hair, and big blue eyes like mine and Syuusuke's, and the other was a younger boy with cropped brown hair and big brown eyes. Next to him was an unknown boy with dark hair and matching eyes. From my guess, he was probably that Mizuki boy Yuuta always mentioned. Nonetheless, I ran over to them, Minako not far behind me.

"Yumiko!" I laughed, latching onto the taller woman. She chuckled, hugging me back just as tightly. I didn't see her as much, because I lived with Minako's family closer to Rikkaidai. It was just easier for all three of us younger Fuji's to go to other schools. Then again, I'd always been in different schools, Yuuta was the one who recently went off alone. I just always liked Rikkaidai better, is all.

"Awww! Yuki-chan! You look so cute!" She laughed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Right. I look like a bumblebee." I whined, and beside me Minako shrugged in agreement.

"E-eh?" The black haired boy stuttered, his gaze going from my sister, to me, and back. He leaned over to Yuuta's ear, and failed to whisper, "Why do you have two gorgeous sisters?" I rolled my eyes when I heard him, and I chose to ignore him while I pulled my younger brother into a hug.

"Hey, Yuu-kun. I never knew your beloved senpai was a perv. He's almost as bad as Atobe!" I chuckled. He snorted, and let out a loud laugh.

"He's not that bad." The brown eyed boy laughed.

"Talking about me, again?" The familiar baritone was once again behind me, and I groaned when I felt his arm snake around my waist again.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Oshitari or something?" I whined. Minako giggled beside me.

"I'm far more interested in talking to you, Tsiyu-chan." He smirked, running a hand through his silver hair in his normal cocky manner. Even the mole under his right eye tilted with his smirk. Unfortunately for me, that didn't make him any less handsome.

"You must be the infamous Atobe-kun I've heard about." Yumiko chuckled.

"Arn? I get the feeling that none of what you've heard is good, judgine by your tone of voice." Atobe signed. Both Yuuta and Minako snickered at that, and Yumiko couldn't look him in the eye. My own gaze was directed to the clouds, away from his own. He groaned. "When will you admit your love for ore-sama?"

"Never." I shrugged, trying to push him away. I didn't succeed, not at all. But the point was that I had tried. "Atobe, get off of me." It came out as more of a whine than I'd have liked, but he listened anyway, and pecked my cheek once again. He lucked out that the loud speakers announced the next match, or I would have mauled him. Instead, he made an excuse about having to get back to his team before Gakuto seduced someone. Honestly, Gakuto? Seduce someone? Hah. Maybe Oshitari! That was the worst excuse I'd ever heard. However, he was away from me, so it all worked out. I wasn't going to complain. Even though I did slightly miss the warmth his arm had provided.

No, wait. Bad thoughts! I do not like him! I do not!

* * *

"SYUUSUKE!" The scream tore from my throat before I could even process that I was halfway down the bleachers. "KIRIHARA YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"No! Tsiyuki-san, you can't go in there right now! He's in his devil mode! And we'll be disqualified!" Marui protested as he held tight to my waist.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed. "SYUUSUKE!" I watched, restrained by Marui, as Syuusuke stood up and continued playing, despite the injuries Kirihara had just given him.

He continued playing, and only a few minutes later, was on the ground again. The cycle kept repeating. Injury after Injury delievered to him, but he kept playing. A part of me knew that he was determined, that he had a plan for this. That part of me knew that my brother would be fine, the same part of me that believed in him with every thing I had. But another part of me screamed out for Kirihara's blood for hurting the person who meant the most to me. That part was what made me struggle so much against Marui and even against Jackal once he'd joined in to hold me still. My brother was being hurt down there, and I couldn't even help!

Syuusuke stood again after another injury, and as he started playing again, I whispered, "S-syuusuke. You're going to get yourself landed in the hospital." I broke down, seeing his knee hurting him so much. As well as everywhere else he'd been hit. "Damn it, Kirihara."

A few minutes later a growl erupted from my throat when a ball hit Syuusuke directly in the head. That was absolutely uncalled for! "Syuusuke!"

"Syuusuke..." I shook my head, tears falling from my cheeks as the referee ran over to him, and Syuusuke forced himself up.

"Fuji-kun, are you okay?"

"Hai, please continue the match."

"Syuusuke." I hissed, "You're going to get yourself killed... Please, Syuusuke... Stop..."

"I'm sorry, Fuji-san. It was an accident. I really don't know where it will bounce." Kirihara smirked. Another growl ripped from my throat, and I made a lunge, but the combined forces of Marui and Jackal managed to stop me.

"I've got her. Hand her over." The voice behind me didn't surprise me, but being physically handed over to him by Marui and Jackal did. "Come on Tsiyu-chan."

"Oi! Let go of me Atobe!" I growled, fighting against him. It didn't work out for me though, as he simply handed me to Kabaji (who proceeded to throw me over his gigantic shoulder), before ushering the large boy to follow him to their seats. "O-oi!"

"Calm down, Tsiyuki-chan. Breath. Your brother will be find, you know that." The prick wasn't helping my anger any when he grabbed ahold of me and forced me onto his lap once we'd reached his seats. Even Oshitari and the others scooted away in case I attacked him.

When Syuusuke was hit once again, The cobalt eyed boy struggled harder to hold me still, telling me to stop moving. "Tsiyu-chan! Damn it, Tsiyu stop!"

"_What_?" I hissed. He turned me around in his grip so that I was sideways on his lap, facing him, and held my shoulders tightly in place. He locked eyes with me and took a deep breath.

"Calm down. Fuji wouldn't want you to hurt yourself over _his_ match." He whispered. My eyes teared up, and his eyes started to look panicked,"Ack! T-Tsiyu, d-don't cry! I'm not good with crying women! Tsiyu!"

"But he's hurt." I whispered, looking toward the ground to hide my watering eyes. A few seconds later a soft hand tilted my chin up again, and I locked eyes once again with Atobe's.

"He will be fine, Tsiyu. When have you ever known him to give up?"I bit my lip as I buried my face in his chest.

"Never..." I whispered, "That's why I'm worried." A few minutes later I heard him gasp, and I looked up to match, only to see my brother on the ground holding his stomach.

"Damn it!" I growled. Atobe faught to keep me still again, but he didn't need to as another familiar voice broke my concentration.

"Stand up, Fuji!" I turned, spotting Kippei Tachibana. I buried my head back into Atobe's shoulder, gripping his shirt and growling. Now there was no way Syuusuke would give in. Not that there was much chance before, either.

* * *

A bright smile overtook my face as Syuusuke sat down in the seat beside Atobe, and I launched myself at him. Luckily, Atobe had let go of me just in time to not get dragged along.

"Just be lucky I'm too relieved it's over to slap you." I whispered. He let out a small chuckle, and smiled at me.

"I can't say I'm not relieved. I was waiting for it." I shook my head at him, and held tighter. I was simply glad that he was okay. However, that didn't mean that when I got to school on Monday I wouldn't personally make sure that Kirihara never produced children. Because I was still planning on that.

"Can't help but say I'm a bit jelous. She doesn't willingly let me touch her. She fought the whole time I had ahold of her." Atobe chuckled. I turned a light shade of red he smirked. Syuusuke chuckled, elbowing me lightly in the ribs.

"Maybe you should be hugging him, anyway, you're brushing against my injuries as it is." I gasped and jumped away from him, only to end up back in Atobe's lap.

I squealed, trying to quickly get up, but he caught me and held me still, his arms around my stomach, and head on my right shoulder. My face was a very dark shade of maroon, and I grumbled at him, knowing that there wasn't an escape. Unfortunately, the prick was stronger than I was.

"Just sit still, Tsiyu." Atobe chuckled. My cheeks reheated, and I groaned.

"Atobe!" My protesting didn't work, and as Ryoma's match started, I sighed and relaxed slightly. I was too tired to fight anymore.

"Hm. Comfortable?" Atobe chuckled.

"No." I replied bluntly, narrowing my eyes at Ryoma's innocent form on the court. Syuusuke chuckled, Atobe groned, and Gakuto snickered behind us.

"Yet, you still push me away." Atobe sighed. I just giggled at him reply, and smiled. One thought rang through my head as the match begun. _That's because I'm not ready to admit it yet... Keigo-kun._

* * *

I squealed loudly, jumping up off Atobe's lap once Ryoma had won his match. Atobe beside me did the same. "He won! He did it!" I shrieked, before tackle hugging the nearest person. Atobe barely managed to keep himself up right, though he smiled at my enthusiasm.

I grinned up at him, closing my eyes and yanking his collar down, pressing my lips to his. I didn't even realize I'd done it until it happened. His arms snaked around my waist though, and he held tight as he pressed back into the kiss. My own hands were clutching at the fabric of his expensive jacket, but he didn't seem to mind. It took a minute, but once I'd run out of air and realized why, I pulled back with my face about seventy shades of red. Atobe looked dazed as he smiled down at me.

"S-Sorry, Atobe!" I apologized, frantically looking away from him and releasing his jacket.

"Sorry? You're kidding me, right? If anything, I want you to repeat that. Echizen, go find someone else for you to beat!" Atobe called. The amber eyed freshman smirked, pulling at his cap.

"Mada mada dane, Atobe-senpai. Tsiyuki-senpai."

"Mind repeating that motion?" Atobe asked.

"Yes, I mind! I-..It was only because I was excited!" I protested, trying to hide the brilliant shade of my cheeks.

"Mmhmm." He smirked. "I'm sure." He put in sarcastically.

I pouted, looking the other way. I then saw the Seigaku Regulars celebrating, and smiled, yanking his collar down again. His pause assured me that he was shocked, but he soon returned the kiss, and I hummed against his lips. My eyes widened in shock when I felt the collar of my uniform being pulled backwards.

"Eh?" Atobe voiced, as I faced my brother behind me once he'd removed his hand.

"I think you've gotten enough kisses for one day. There's only so much I'll allow you to do to my twin in one day." He smirked.

Atobe gaped, "What? Fuji!"

I chuckled, and Atobe looked at me pleadingly. "You can over-pass that right? Tell him to let me kiss you!"

"Nope." I giggled. I leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, smiling all the while. Atobe growled, narrowing his eyes at me.

"That's not fair." He whined.

"Actually, the 'Twin Allowance Limit' has been frozen temporarily." Syuusuke chimed in, and I gaped at him.

"Oi!" I growled. Atobe smirked, grabbing onto my waist again and puling me toward him.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Tsiyuki." Atobe chuckled, pressing his lips to mine. I melted into the kiss, and soon found myself kissing him back. His lips were warm, soft, and they were quickly becomming addicting. He pulled away a few minutes later and smiled. I pouted at him, but he whispered one thing.

"Aishiteru, Tsiyuki."

A small smile graced my lips when I spotted the warm look in his eyes, and I nodded. "Aishiteru, Keigo-kun."

He smiled again and leaned in to kiss me one more time. Syuu-kun interrupted again, and proceeded to drag me away with a terrible explanation.

"The Limit is back on, come back tomorrow. Or next week."

...Really, Syuusuke? REALLY?


	2. Rewritten!

Hey guys, Just a quick Author announcement! To everyone who read this so long ago, I just went back and revamped the entire thing! I pretty much rewrote all the grammar, put in background information, and what not. It still has the same amount of fluff, but it's just written so much better!

If you'd like, you're welcome to go back and reread it, see what you think! Let me know, okay?

-Michy


End file.
